


God I Love This Kid

by Imtoopickywithusernames



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 19:08:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1399171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imtoopickywithusernames/pseuds/Imtoopickywithusernames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It has always bothered me how ignorant some people could be. Especially young people. Young people like Eren Jaeger. What was even with him anyway? Always so damn passionate about everything and yet so stupid sometimes. And always so damn clumsy. When he would bump into someone or trip over or do something even remotely clumsy, he had this (cute) habit of nibbling at his hand. I almost wish I hadn’t met the clumsy brat, because then my life could have remained the same boring routine it has always been  -since I left school, obviously, that was a whole different boring routine. But now I just can’t let him go.<br/>Rated Explicit for later chapters</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. God I Loathe This Kid

It has always bothered me how ignorant some people could be. Especially young people. Young people like Eren Jaeger. What was even with him anyway? Always so damn passionate about everything and yet so stupid sometimes. And always so damn clumsy. When he would bump into someone or trip over or do something even remotely clumsy, he had this (cute) habit of nibbling at his hand. I almost wish I hadn’t met the clumsy brat, because then my life could have remained the same boring routine it has always been  -since I left school, obviously, that was a whole different boring routine. But now I just can’t let him go.

\------*------

I really, really hate Mondays. Somehow they are always busier than every other bloody weekday, and somehow Jean, my incompetent boss, is always away. Which left me in charge. Again. As usual.   
It began the same way as ever, Hanji would burst into my office with a million notes and some phone calls I would have to return and the entire time being over excited even though she’s only the receptionist. “Levi! Levi wait a second god damn it!”  
“Hanji seriously? Can it not wait long enough for me to take another 4 steps into my office?”  
“No.”  
“I hate you.”  
“I know. Anyway, there’s a message from Jean saying he won’t be in today and that you are therefore in charge-“  
“Of course.”  
“Um, there’s a couple of other employees off sick, for actual reasons as opposed to Jean. A few bills, the usual crap…” she flipped through her note book, “Oh, there’s a new guy coming in today.”  
“Where’s he working?”  
“Right next to you. In the business and planning office.”  
“Oh good. A newbie. Great.” I replied sarcastically, knowing full well I would have to show some over-eager kid the ropes because no-one else would. “What’s his name?”  
“Eren Jaeger I believe.”   
“Right. Well, tell me when he gets here and I’ll collect him.”  
“Oh he’s already here Levi. Sorry.” Hanji smiled, patted my shoulder and half skipped away back to the elevator. I groaned and threw my bag into my office before heading back the way I had come.

The elevator dinged and I stepped out, scanning the ground floor for a new face. I spotted him pretty quickly, sitting by the receptionist desk, being pounded by Hanji and looking terrified. I walked closer.   
“Eren, that’s a pretty cool name. Where did it come from?”  
“Uh-”  
“Did your mother name you?”  
“Um, I-”  
“Do you have any singlings?”  
“Sort of, I-”  
“Sort of, what do you mean?”  
“Hanji-san I just..”  
“Leave him alone Hanji, you’ll scare him off.” I interrupted before she really would scare him off (it had happened before). Eren looked at me suddenly as though I was some sort of angel sent to rescue him. He stood quickly, stumbling over his feet and knocking over the chair he had being sitting on. He looked behind him, seemingly unconsciously raising his hand to his mouth and chewing on it as his face became flushed and he picked up the chair with his free hand. “Sorry.” He kept mumbling over and over again. I wanted to pull his hand away from his mouth because it was disgusting, but I resisted the urge and simply told him that it was fine and that there was no harm done. He nodded and brought his hand away from his mouth, bowing to me and Hanji before scuttling off to who knows where because he obviously had no idea where he was going. “Jaeger, where are you going?” I called, making him to look back at me, chewing nervously at his hand again. This kid annoyed me, and I hardly knew him. “Um, sorry, I was just…I don’t know. Sorry.” He looked around for some way out. “Come with me,” I said, walking over to him, “You’re in my department, right next to my office in fact.”   
“Oh okay.” He nodded and followed me out of the ground floor.   
People nodded to me on the way up to the 5th floor. The top floor of the Sina building. I sometimes nodded back, depending on whether or not I wanted that person to think I was in a good mood or not. Eren just shuffled awkwardly in the corner, avoiding any eye contact. He kept putting his hand in his pocket. Probably checking his phone was there or something. We got to out floor and I lead the way out. Eren, of course, tripped over as he exited the lift. His bag went flying half way across the room and a piece of paper went flying out of his pocket. He looked as if he was about to cry as he chewed violently on his hand, scrambling to pick up the piece of paper before anyone else could touch it. However, unfortunately for him, I got there first. I picked it up and unfolded it. He stared at me, looking as if he wanted to scream at me to give it back to him, but instead he just furiously ate away at his hand. The paper read:  


_Hey Eren, sorry I had to leave early and couldn’t see you off to your first day at work. I wish I could have. You’ll be fine, I promise. I know you were freaking out last night, but you’ll be okay. I believe in you. Have a good day, I’ll pick you up at 5.  
Love Mikasa. _

“Who’s Mikasa?” I asked, folding the paper and handing it back to him. His hand was bright red and swollen where he had been biting at it. “Your girlfriend?”   
“No, she’s…she’s my sister.” He replied sheepishly. I raised an eyebrow at him. This brat couldn’t even lie well. I shrugged it off though and led him through the department to where his office was. There wasn’t exactly much to show the new kid in this department, he would mostly just be organising files, so I showed him how we did that, then went back to my office where paper had been stacked haphazardly on my desk. I growled and organised them before sitting down and beginning to read them.

\------*------

When the end of the day came I had had enough. I felt like shouting at every person I walked past. It wasn’t helped by the fact that Eren decided to come up to me and start talking to me as though we had known each other for ages. In total, he had managed to destroy his chair, a couple of documents, and one of the printers. God I loathed this kid.


	2. God I Hate This Kid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure if I really like this chapter, but hey.

A few weeks had passed since Eren had joined the department, and I hated him just as much. And if it wasn’t enough that I had to put up with him in the office, it turned out he lived down the same street as me. I hadn’t hated somebody this much in a while. Eren was just a whole new level of annoying. He would trip over everything, bringing half the floor down with him, he smiled way too much, he got half his paperwork wrong, and I swear he had managed to get the entire company to fucking love him. Every single person would smile and wave with a cheery “Hello Eren” or “Goodnight Eren” and it pissed me the hell off.   
“Good morning sir.” Eren greeted me, running to catch up and get into the lift with me. I resisted the temptation to slam the close button, and gave him a curt nod instead, hoping he would get my message of ‘shut the fuck up before I kill you.’ No such luck. He just continued to carry on the conversation as if I was merrily joining in. He talked about Mikasa – who I found out really was kind of his sister, and she was actually pretty cool. Whenever she hung around outside the office waiting for Eren to come out, I would start a brief conversation. She didn’t annoy me as much as most people. I guess that was why Eren thought I was some sort of friend of his. I guess I should stop the conversations with Mikasa. I could live without them.

\------*------

“Levi, Levi wait up!” Hanji called. I stopped, knowing it was no use trying to walk the couple of steps it took to my office. “Jean is away and left me in charge, a couple of bills, the usual crap, anything else?” I snapped at her, not really meaning to take my anger out on her, but that was how it happened. She seemed to let the whole situation just bounce straight off her, as if she had skin made of a rubber or something. She grinned at me and nodded, passing me the notes and the letters and the phone numbers I had to call back. She turned away and did her usualy merry almost-skip back to the ground floor, only now it was plagued with a very cheerful “Good morning Eren!” and an equally cheerful “Good morning Hanji-san!”, which then led to him catching up with me and saying “Good morning sir.” I did my usual nod, trying to dispatch the conversation. Only a few more steps to my office and then I could be free of the brat for the rest of the day. However, he then decided to put his arm in front of my office door, stopping me from entering. “What the hell do you think you are doing?” I growled. He looked down “sorry sir, but I needed to ask you something.”?  
“What is it? It had better be important.”   
“It is, I promise.” He fumbled around inside his bag, trying to find something. I tapped my foot impatiently and he looked nervous, peering inside his bag, obviously hoping he hadn’t forgot whatever it was that was apparently important enough for him to stop me going into my own office. His hand then clamped down on something and he smiled, plainly having found whatever it was. He lifted out a small gift-wrapped box. I wanted to yell at him about how this was not important enough, but I let it go, settling for “And why are you giving me this?”  
“Well it’s December, sir, and we leave for break soon, and someone told me that it was your birthday on Christmas, and I didn’t want to forget. Sorry.” He looked down at his shoes. I thanked him quickly, before hurrying into my office and slamming the door behind me. I saw his muffled figure slump back to his own office through the translucent glass. I put the box on my desk and set to work on all the shit that Jean had left for me over the weekend. I was starting to feel fed up by around lunch time and had half a mind to just hide in my office the entire hour so no-one would be able to find me and bug me. In fact I did just that, however my plan backfired when I saw someone waiting outside my office. I had a really bad feeling I knew who it was, but I wasn’t about to go out there and find out the hard way. Whoever it was could come in themselves if need be. I stayed as quiet as I could, even though I knew they could see me in here. I watched the figure closely. Eventually it walked away, evidently realising I wasn’t about to come out.

\------*------

I should probably like my birthday more than I do, but I haven’t exactly celebrated it since I was a kid and I didn’t have a choice in the matter, so it kind of meant I never looked forward to it, or even thought about it at all. I still got gifts and stuff from my co-workers and family, but I just opened them on my own, then put them aside unless it was a genuinely useful gift, which it rarely is.   
The only thing I have ever liked about my birthday was the weather. Snow. I loved snow. It was beautiful and it was cold and it was almost comforting. I grinned as I saw it falling gently outside my window. I almost ran to put on my coat and boots and wrap my scarf around my neck. I scrambled out the door and got into my car, planning to drive to the place I always went on this day:  the beach. Nobody was there on snow days, which meant I had the beautiful view all to myself. I drove slowly down the street, passing Eren and Mikasa throwing snowballs at each other and laughing. A snowball hit my car window and I frowned, seeing Eren biting his hand through his glove. Mikasa bowed apologetically, and slapped his hand out of his mouth, seemingly telling him off for either hitting my car or biting his hand, not sure which, possibly both. But it didn’t matter to me. I kept driving, my mood now slightly ruined by the annoying existence of Eren Jaeger.

\------*------

After spending most of the day at the beach I decided it was probably time to head home before I caught a cold or starved to death, whichever came first. The roads, houses and trees were all white and sparkly. I drove slowly, partially to prevent a stupid accident, and partially to admire the scenery, however, unfortunately for me, it was a really short drive back to my house.   
It took a couple of seconds to work out something was wrong when I parked in front of my house, but I couldn’t for the life of me place what the hell it was. Everything seemed normal. No windows broken, the door was locked, the chimney still had smoke coming out of it making it impossible for anyone to have gone down there. I cautiously opened the door and stepped inside, flicking the lights on before having the shit scared out of me with a loud yell of “HAPPY BIRTHDAY LEVI!” and everyone from our floor and Hanji was standing around grinning, the stupid brat standing in the middle of them, the grin on his face wider than I thought possible.

\------*------

Even though he seemed to try his best, he still managed to break the lamp, his finger, his pride and my temper. God I hated this kid.


	3. God I Dislike This Kid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay drunken kisses

A week after that surprise birthday party it was time for the annual awkward company Christmas party. I planned on doing my usual gig: showing up just to look good and then slinking off half way through the night, saying I felt sick to anyone who asked where I was going or where I had gone. It had always worked and I could see no reason why it wouldn’t work this time.

\------*------

I dressed in a suit and tie and combed my hair to the side, simply to make myself look more professional. Not that there was anyone in the company who didn’t know who I was and questioned my professionalism. I looked around the room to check if I was leaving anything behind. A small box caught my eye and I noticed the birthday present Eren had given me two weeks ago. I hadn’t opened it yet, assuming it would be just as annoying as the brat himself. I decided I may as well open it now, to save the awkward conversation of Eren asking him if he liked the gift and him either having to try and pretend he liked it even though he didn’t know what it was, or he would have to try and back out of the conversation, which just resulted in the same question being asked later. I made quick work of ripping off the wrapping paper and opening the box. I expected it to be a keychain, or a pin or cufflinks or something useless along those lines. What I did not expect to see was a silver Swiss watch. He must have heard me complaining about my other watch breaking and therefore never knowing the time when I needed too. The kid went to the trouble of finding a watch I would like and spending a sizable amount of money on it. Why did he try so hard to get me to like him? I wanted to put it on immediately and thank Eren for it, but I also didn’t want to give him airs. I struggled with the decision for a while, eventually deciding to wear it, but hide it just under my sleeve and only mention it to Eren if the brat mentioned it first.

\------*------

Usually I avoided alcohol at all costs at this thing, but it seemed that tonight I couldn’t handle the night without it. Everything was pissing me off ten times more than it usually would. Especially Eren. And I didn’t think it was possible for that kid to piss me off any more than he already did. After a few shots of vodka though, I found myself having a reasonable enough conversation with him about books. I never would have thought the kid was a book worm. Around every half hour I would find myself downing another shot and soon enough my words were slurred, my head was spinning and I couldn’t have walked straight if I was walking down a 70cm alleyway. I found myself hanging out with Eren more and more as the night progressed with no real reason to be with him. We laughed about stupid stuff and by the end of the night we, along with a few other drunken employees (the others had gone home) were playing spin the bottle. It was obvious how this would end, given that fate seems to always make it so. Hanji giggled as she spun it. It landed on me and I hiccupped, moving over to kiss her quickly. I heard someone make an annoyed noise behind me, but I just assumed that they had dropped something or whatever. It was my turn and I sat back down in my spot, spinning the bottle and where did it land? Eren. Of course it landed on Eren. I stared at him and he stared back. Suddenly he was on me, kissing me hard. I grunted in surprise, my hands automatically finding their way into his hair. I tried to make my mind find reason as we continued to kiss. Tried to make it remember the fact that I didn’t like Eren. That he annoyed me, but I couldn’t. No rational thought came to my mind other than how good Eren felt pressed against me, his lips against mine and my hands in his hair.  
In the background I could hear the rest of the people returning to the game without us but I couldn’t bring myself to care.

\------*------

In one night, the stupid brat had managed to break me of all rational thought. God I disliked this kid. 


	4. God I Like This Kid

I couldn’t help but watch Eren through the glass of my office. I watched him bent over his desk, typing, scribbling, reading and organizing. Occasionally he would look in my direction, but I knew he couldn’t tell I was looking at him. I couldn’t stop thinking about the Christmas party and the way Eren had kissed me…and the way I had kissed him back. I thought I had hated him…but maybe I had been wrong? Surely there is no way you can kiss someone the way I kissed him – even if you are drunk – and not have meant anything behind it. It had been so long since I had loved someone, that I wasn’t even sure what it meant to love someone anymore. Maybe I really did love Eren…  
“Hey sir?” Eren’s voice came from behind my office door.  
“Come in Jaeger.” I replied, less harshly than I usually would say it. He opened the door and proceeded to take his awkward stance in front of my desk.”  
“Um, sir, I wanted…”  
“Call me Levi.” I smiled, although I pretty much had no idea why the damn sentence had come out of my mouth in the first place.  
“Oh okay, Levi then, I just wanted to say sorry for the Christmas party.” He raised his hand to his lips and began nibbling gently. It was almost cute….wait…what?  
“Why would you want to apologise for that?” I asked. Eren’s eyes opened wide and he nibbled a little faster.  
“Well, it’s just, you haven’t spoken to me since then and I….you’re wearing the watch!” He sounded so thrilled. I was kind of confused as to why he was so bothered about me not speaking to him. It wasn’t as if I made talking to him a priority or anything.  
“Sorry I haven’t spoken to you Eren, I’ve just been confused. I wanted to thank you for the watch though. It was very thoughtful, though I hope you didn’t spend too much money on it.” I crossed my fingers internally, because I had treated the kid so badly, I really hoped he hadn’t spent half his life’s savings on me. He mumbled something quietly.  
“Sorry?”  
“It was about $1,000…”  
“$1,000! Jesus Eren! On me?” I almost wanted to slap him, but at the same time I wanted to hug him and kiss his head and think him a million times over. I settled for somewhere in-between. I stood up and tapped his head lightly, just hard enough to make him rub his head where I had hit it though, I then wrapped my arms around him, trying incredibly hard not to kiss where I had hit.  
“Uh, Levi?” Eren asked, sounding confused, but he didn’t try to pull away. I stepped back, internally kicking myself for the whole damn situation. “Sorry. You may leave now Jaeger. Thank you.” I sat back down and turned away while Eren left and shut the door – which opened again in a matter of seconds. “LEVI!!!!!” Hanji yelled at the top of her lungs.  
“What is it?”  
“I HAVEN’T HAD TIME TO COME AND SEE YOU ABOUT THIS OH MY GOD!  YOU AND EREN!” She squealed. I stared at her questioningly. “You…you remember that…right?”  
“Remember what?” Hoping to god she just meant the kiss. She gasped.  
“That you guys…you kissed and then…”  
“Then what Hanji?” I demanded, becoming scared now.  
“Well, you basically started dating…he asked you and you said yes…you don’t remember that?”  
“No…no I don’t.” Well now I knew why the kid seemed so upset by me not talking to him. I wondered if Eren still considered us a couple or if me not talking had thrown him off. I should probably talk to him about that. Maybe at lunch. Hanji shook her head and gave me a _sort it out or I’ll sort it out for you_ look, and I nodded at her. She left and I sighed, placing my head in my hands. Poor Eren. I didn’t mean to cause any of this. We had been drunk and I guess he just remembered…wait…had he been drunk? I couldn’t remember Eren drinking anything but water. God I hoped he had been drunk, but I couldn’t wait until lunch to find out. I stood up abruptly, knocking over my chair and flinging my office door open. I almost ran next door, but managed to calm myself down enough to make it a brisk walk. “Jaeger?” I asked, wanting to seem slightly more professional to the rest of the floor than I currently looked. Eren opened the door, looking confused. He gestured for me to come in and then shut the door behind me. “Levi, are you okay?” He asked, looking concerned.  
“Eren, were you drunk that night? At all?”  
“No, I only had water and one can of coke. Why?” I wanted to hit myself.  
“Eren, are we a thing?”  
“What do you mean?”  
“I mean, are you and I together?”  
“Well. I’m not sure…I mean, I asked, and you said yes, but you didn’t remember it, and you didn’t speak to me since, so I kinda just assumed it was over.” He looked sadly at his shoes.  
“You weren’t drunk though. So does that mean that you…that you…Eren…do you…like me?” I struggled to get the words past my throat. He started chewing his hand yet again and gave me a small nod. I didn’t know how to react other than to say: “Well, um…as I don’t remember anything but the kiss, how about we start over? Would you like to stay at mine tonight? It’s a Friday, so we should order pizza and watch movies and we can sleep in tomorrow.” I don’t know why I was offering. Why was I saying this? What the hell was possessing me to say all of this to Eren Jaeger? Eren however, looked up, thrilled and nodded eagerly, saying that he would tell Mikasa not to pick him up and that he was staying at a friend’s place. I couldn’t help but smile at how excited he was.

\------*------

It hadn’t even taken a day, and I could already feel myself falling for him. God I liked this kid.


	5. God I Love This Kid

That night was probably the best night I have had in a long time. I actually had fun and there was no doubt about it. I never expected that the most fun I would have in years would be because of Eren Jaeger.

\------*------

“What kind of pizza would you like?” I called, holding my phone away from my ear.   
“Pepperoni.” He called back from his curled up position on my couch. I continued to order the meal, watching Eren being a cute little shit. He wasn’t even doing anything. I internally sighed. I may as well just let myself go along with this. I was pretty much powerless to stop it anyway. I hung up after being told the pizza would be here in 20 minutes and went back to the couch where Tangled was playing. I would never admit it to anyone except Eren, it seemed, but I was a massive Disney fan. I knew almost all the songs off by heart. Most people’s views of me would go down instantly, but Eren almost screamed in delight when he saw my collection sitting on the shelf. It had taken us a while to choose what to start with, but in the end we decided with Tangled and that we could just go from there. I sat down just before ‘Mother Knows Best’ began playing. Eren immediately sat up, preparing himself to sing possibly the most fun song in all of history. I grinned at how adorable he looked, wanting right then and there to just kiss him, and I might well have done just that, only the song started, and I didn’t want to ruin his thunder, so I just sang along, all the time simply watching him. He did the actions and everything, showing just how much he had watched this. That or he just had an awfully good memory, which I was pretty certain was not the case at all. He looked so focused, and yet so free at the same time, and I was pretty sure I had never seen expression on anyone’s face before, let alone his. I liked it though.

\------*------

Once the song had finished, Eren collapsed back into his original position, only this time, his head was resting on my lap. It was such a simple thing and yet it made my heart pound. I let my hand gently run itself over Eren’s side until he burst out in a fit of giggles. At first I thought he was laughing at something in the movie, but then I trailed my fingers over the same spot and he giggled again. He was ticklish. Man that was cute. I grinned, almost wickedly, and wriggled my fingers over the spot that had made him laugh. He writhed on my lap, laughing so hard he was barely breathing “stop!” He gasped out, still laughing uncontrollably. I decided not to. He rolled onto the floor and I followed, straddling him and tickling his sides until he practically begged me to stop. I was laughing too. I rolled off and lay next to him while he regained his breath. I didn’t know how long it had been since I had laughed. Years at least. I had no idea why I was suddenly enjoying Eren’s company so much, given how much I had hated him not even 3 weeks ago, and I tended not to change my opinion on people much in months, let along going from hating to loving someone in a matter of weeks. I didn’t want to question it right now, I was enjoying myself too much to think of anything more than how quickly this kid was growing on me.   
“Hey Levi?” Eren asked, looking over at me.  
“Yeah?”  
“What did you mean when you said we should start over?”  
“I meant we should go back to before you asked me the first time. Do it properly, since I was drunk when you asked me and I don’t remember it.”   
“Oh, okay.”  
“Is everything alright Eren?” I hoped I hadn’t said something to upset him.   
“Yeah, I’m okay, I just…is this a date then? Or is it just two friends hanging out?” He looked at me innocently, his eyes questioning. I stared back, unsure of what to say. What really was this? Was this me accepting that I liked this brat, or was this just me trying to get rid of my feelings for him by hanging out with him as friends? Then again, do ‘friends’ have tickling matches on the floor? Do ‘friends’ watch Disney movies, singing along together and snuggle up to each other without any complaints? Do ‘friends’ stare at one another while watching said Disney movies, wishing the other was sitting closer so you could rest on them and use their closeness as an excuse? It suddenly struck me how lonely I had been for the last 6 years. I hadn’t had a friend since grade 7. The closest thing to a friend I had had since then was Hanji, and I have never counted her as a friend more than I have a person who somehow doesn’t quite piss me off as much as everyone else in this world. I had never had someone I could get close to. I had never had someone to watch movie’s with. I had never had someone to break the silence that constantly surrounded me behind all the movies I watched. I had had nobody. I didn’t know what it meant to have a real friend. I didn’t know the difference between hanging out with a friend and hanging out on a date. I didn’t know the difference between hating someone and liking them.   
“Well I guess that depends on how this goes.” I finally said.  
“How what goes?” He asked. I didn’t give him time to say anything else before I kissed him. My lips finally connecting with his and meaning it. Not just some drunk kiss with a guy I had hung out with for the night and happened to know prior that. He kissed me back, hands slowly tangling themselves in my hair. I pulled away and whispered “Eren, will you be my boyfriend?”   
The silence was deafening as Eren looked at me in shock. I started to get worried. Had I done something wrong or…but then Eren was nodding his head so violently I thought it would snap off his neck. “Yes yes yes yes yes yes yes!” He squealed, diving back to kiss me again. I couldn’t refuse.

\------*------

I had no idea what I was getting myself into, but whatever it was, I didn’t want to complain, because with Eren, I was finally happy. God I loved this kid.


	6. God I Adore This Kid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please excused the fact that I am terrible at writing any form of smut, so therefore decided to end your pain quickly. I'll work on it, I promise

We would see each other around the office and share a smile. At lunch we would sit in my office and talk about whatever the hell we felt like. People around the company had commented on how much more cheerful I had been acting recently. I owed it all to Eren, but I would never admit that to anyone, especially not him.  
He hadn’t mentioned it, but after a quick scan of his file, I discovered his birthday was in the next couple of days. I really wanted to pay him back for the trouble he went to on my birthday. In any spare time I had I researched places to go. I had already booked us a hotel for the night, and I just decided that wherever he wanted to go (within reasonable distance) we would go to the next day. But I wasn’t sure what to do about his present. He had spent $1,000 on me, and I wanted to buy him something of equal value, but what? I had asked Mikasa, who had directed me to his friend Armin, both of whom knew of nothing he might want. Nobody around the company knew anything either. Maybe I could find out when we were at the hotel and then buy it and say I had ordered it online but it had come late. That would have to do.

\------*------

“Hey Eren.” I greeted him outside the building, “What are you doing?”  
“Waiting for Mikasa…she’s usually here by now.”  
“Oh, didn’t she tell you?” I knew she hadn’t told him, because I had asked her not to tell him, but, effects, you know?  
“Tell me what?”  
“That we’re going away for the night, and some of tomorrow too.”  
“What? Why?” He asked, stunned. I chuckled, leant forward and kissed him.  
“Happy birthday Eren.” I whispered. He stared at me. Only Eren could make look that shocked at the idea of a holiday. “And we can go wherever you want to go tomorrow.”  
“Really?”  
“Yup.”  
“Awesome!” He hugged me and headed over to where my car was parked.

\------*------

The hotel was nice and peaceful. The room was clean and white and the TV was pretty good quality. The bed was also incredibly soft underneath us as we cuddled. “Eren?”  
“Yeah Levi?”  
“What do you want for your birthday?”  
“Um…,” He moved his lips as though he wanted to say something, but couldn’t, “nothing. This is enough.”  
“No it isn’t, but I won’t force it out of you.” I would work it out eventually. I rest my head on his shoulder, me being the shorter of the two of us (annoyingly), and he lay his head on mine. Neither of us had any idea what we were watching, nor did we really care, but it was the only thing watchable on TV. I had meant to bring some DVDs, but I had forgotten, and it didn’t seem like there was a DVD player anyway. It didn’t matter though, Eren was happy, and so was I.  
“Levi?” Eren said, I looked up and suddenly he was kissing me. It was a more passionate kiss than any we had shared before, but I wasn’t complaining. We shifted our positions so we could reach each other more comfortably and without breaking our necks. I broke away for a second to ask “Is this what you want?” He looked at me for a second before replying.  
“Sort of, I guess.”  
“What do you mean?” I asked, really confused by what he meant. Stupid kids and their stupid complications. He didn’t reply, only returned to kissing me, pressing his body closer to mine and holding me tightly against him. I could sense him becoming more and more desperate before I could feel it. His hips involuntarily jerked upwards against my leg and then I really felt it. Not that I wasn’t horny myself, because I was, but I never expected this out of Eren. He always seemed too shy, nibbling his hand when he messed something up or he was anxious, but right now, he didn’t seem anxious at all. I decided to play along because why the hell not? I lowered my hand and kneaded him through his jeans. He gasped and I grinned. “What do you want Eren?” I muttered into his ear.  
“I...uh…I don’t…I don’t know.”  
“Nuh-uh, don’t do that, you know what you want.”  
“Levi…could…could you…suck…could you suck my dick?” He stuttered. The words sounded so innocent coming from his mouth, and yet at the same time, so damn sexy it took all I had not to groan. I lowered my head and nipped gently at his stomach while I undid the button and pulled down the zipper. Eren lifted his hips so I could pull down his pants and underwear. His erection stood proud and flushed against his stomach, Eren’s face though, did not look so proud, however, it was just as red. I kissed his stomach softly before coming back up to peck his cheek. “It’s okay,” I whispered, “there’s nothing to be ashamed of.” I nibbled his ear before going back down to his cock. I licked at the underside, revelling in the mewls Eren produced above me. I was desperate for some kind of pressure myself, but I pushed the want aside, solely focussing on the boy beneath me. He writhed as I pressed my tongue against his slit, eyes closed and mouth unconsciously hanging open. There was nothing unhot about the way he looked right now. I would never have imagined that I could ever end up like this with Eren Jaeger. His fingers tangled in my hair as I took his entirety into my mouth and sucked lightly. By his moans I could tell he wasn’t going to last long. Was this the first time he had received a blow job? Probably. I continued to suck, moving my head slowly up and down and trying not to gag as he thrust his hips upward. It hadn’t even taken 5 minutes and he was already close to finishing. He muttered my name over and over again under his breath before suddenly screaming it out, gripping onto my head as though he feared he might fall over – even though he was lying down in the centre of a rather large bed. I swallowed, ignoring my basic instinct to spit it out and then throw up at the vileness of it. Instead I cuddled against him. He lay panting for a couple of seconds, then opened his eyes lazily to look at me. Something in his eyes told me what he wanted for his birthday. “Hey Eren?”  
“Yeah Levi?”  
“I love you.” I smiled down at him. He giggled.  
“I love you too Levi.”

\------*------

I could never have imagined that my life would end up like this. Snuggled up in a hotel bed watching terrible TV with the most irritating brat in the universe, but god, did I adore him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: The way they said the I love you bit at the end is the way me and my boyfriend first said I love you, so it was kinda a personal touch :)


End file.
